


I'm in Love With Her and I Feel Fine

by marvelousrats



Series: Drive My Car-Kyalin road trip series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just two MILFs smoking weed and being soft, Rated T because drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Yukka feels for a moment because waterbenders, literally so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: Kya and Lin get high and cuddle.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Sokka/Yue (Avatar) past
Series: Drive My Car-Kyalin road trip series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	I'm in Love With Her and I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'I Feel Fine' by the Beatles.  
> I wrote this because I'm a wlw who likes milfs. However, show me one wlw who doesn't.  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/marvelousrats)  
> Also I'm always a slut for validation, so if you comment I will love you forever.

Kya sat on the guardrail that surrounded her balcony, her legs hanging over the edge. She stared out over Republic City. She loved the way the lights reflected on the sea. How the Spirit Wilds created a black hole in the center of the city aside from the occasional glimpse of a spirit. Oh and the massive glowing spirit portal in the center of it all. Kya fished a joint and her lighter out of her pocket. She placed the joint between her lips and flicked her lighter. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar burn of the smoke flowing down her throat. She blew the smoke at the moon. She smiled, remembering how her uncle would tell her stories of the kind woman who sacrificed her life to become the moon spirit. “Hi, Yue. I hope you got to see Uncle Sokka again.” She smiled at the moon. She smoked in silence for a bit, waiting for Lin to get home. Lin had been piling herself with too much work recently and Kya had made her promise to take a break at the end of the month. She wanted to take Lin exploring, maybe go for a jaunt around the Earth Kingdom or go visit Izumi and Zuko in the Fire Nation. 

“Kya, I’m home,” Lin called. 

“I’m on the balcony,” Kya replied. She heard the door slide open and the metal clicks of Lin’s boots on concrete. She hooked her feet on the rungs of the guardrail and turned to look at Lin. “Hello, love.” 

“Is that pot?” Lin frowned. Kya inhaled and blew smoke in her face. 

“Are you going to arrest me, Chief?” She smirked. 

“Maybe.” Lin grabbed one of Kya’s wrists and wrapped her arm around her waist. Kya leaned back into her and placed the joint between Lin’s lips. 

“Just inhale, hold for a second, and exhale.” Lin inhaled and started to cough. Smoke curled from the corners of her mouth. Kya took the joint back and Lin blew the rest of the smoke out. 

“How is this enjoyable,” Lin choked out. Kya chuckled. 

“You get used to it.” She gave Lin the joint a few more times, each with better results. The two stared out at the city, letting their highs wash over them. “I’m hungry,” Kya mumbled. She flicked the nub of the joint into the night.

“Me too. I think we have lychee berries in the ice box,” Lin replied. She kissed Kya’s jaw before stepping back so she could climb back over the guardrail. She steadied herself on Lin, the world moving slowly around them. They walked into their kitchen and Kya dug around in the pantry while Lin washed the lychee berries. Kya opened a box of crackers and poured a bunch on a plate. She grabbed a jar of honey from a cupboard and set the jar and the plate on the kitchen table. She flopped into a chair and dipped a cracker in the honey. She watched the honey drip off the cracker, her eyes unfocused. Lin sat down next to her and leaned her head on Kya’s shoulder. She held another cracker under the stream of honey falling from Kya’s cracker. 

“D’ya want to visit Izumi or do you want to wander around the Earth Kingdom?” Kya asked. 

“When?” Lin mumbled, her mouth full of lychee berries and crackers. 

“For your vacation, dummy,” Kya replied. “How long do you have off?” 

“Dunno, I’ve been saving up vacation days for years,” Lin said. 

“Oh, good, we can do both.” Kya said and offered Lin a cracker. 

“Sounds good to me, love.” Lin kissed Kya’s cheek. Kya grinned and slipped her hand into Lin’s hair, picking out bobby pins and letting her soft curls fall down her neck and shoulders. Lin nuzzled Kya’s neck, relishing the scent of sea salt and pot that clung to her skin. 

“You better be more fun than vacation Tenzin,” Kya sighed, absentmindedly. Lin giggled. 

“I will be, I promise.” She grinned. “I’m gonna go full hippie. Smokin’ pot, gettin’ naked in the desert.”

“Okay, that was one time,” Kya laughed. 

“You’re the one that mailed that picture to me instead of your girlfriend.” Lin rolled her eyes, resting her chin on Kya’s shoulder.

“Maybe that was just a story I made up to see your reaction.” Kya looked down at Lin.

“You sneaky bitch.” Lin smirked, sliding her hands around Kya’s waist. She pressed her lips to Kya’s jaw. “We should visit Su and the kids.”

“You want to visit your sister?” Kya ran two fingers down Lin’s scars. “Character development.” She smiled. 

“Shut up,” Lin grumbled. Kya poured honey on another cracker and ate it. “I’m excited to explore the world with you.”

“Sap.” Kya grinned. She cradled Lin’s jaw and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you,” she said.   
“I love you too.” Lin smiled. 


End file.
